Rebellion chez les Sakamaki
by Yukichan44
Summary: Et si Yui n'en pouvait plus des six frères? Elle aurait alors le choix entre se suicider ou changer. Pour ma part, la deuxième option a toujours été ma préférée. Comment réagiront les vampires face à une Yui plus déterminée que jamais à leur en faire baver?
1. Changements

_**Changements**_

En regardant le ciel ce soir, Yui n'avait plus l'impression de grandeur que lui provoquait habituellement les étoiles. Elle avait au contraire d'être dans une cage, elle se sentait prisonnière de la terre comme si autre fois elle avait eu des ailes pour pouvoir voyager entre les étoiles.

Sur ce globe, elle devait sans arrêt se battre pour sa survie et sauvegarder sa santé mentale. C'était une fuite perpétuelle face à colocataires sadiques qui étaient prêt à la poursuivre partout où elle irait pour sucer son précieux liquide rubis. Elle avait six vampires à ses trousses, comme si un seul n'aurait pas suffit à faire de sa vie un enfer ! Non, ça n'aurait pas suffit ! Il fallait un flemmard je-m'en-foutiste sadique, un intellectuel fou d'éducation, un obsédé sexuel, un possessif qui aurait presque put être romantique, un gamin fétichiste qui prenait tout de travers et un ''protecteur'' colérique presque trop gentil pour être un vampire. Juste pour la cerise sur le gâteau ils étaient tous condescendants, manipulateurs et pervers. La jeune blonde avait déjà fait des cauchemars avant d'arriver dans cet endroit mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à imaginer une telle horreur. Si seulement elle pouvait être plus forte ! Malheureusement avec leur force de titan elle savait pertinemment que ça ne servait à rien de se démener à obtenir des altères. Peut-être qu'en en utilisant un comme bouclier ça fonctionnerait ? Non, aucun d'eux n'accepterait de la protéger même si ça lui donnait une exclusivité sur son sang. Elle n'était que leur garde manger ambulant qui n'aurait jamais son mot à dire, une humaine, un être inférieur qui devait se réjouir de leur être aussi utile. Peut être que si Ayato l'avait gagné aux fléchettes sa vie serait un peu plus douce...

-Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Shu soit si fort aux fléchettes ?, râla-t-elle comme si la solution de tous ses problèmes allait lui tomber de la lune.

Yui soupira, en réalité ça ne changeait pas grand chose pour elle. Qu'Ayato ait perdu ou non elle serait toujours en proie à leurs petites phrases tapant là où ça fait bien mal en appuyant sur son inutilité.

-Bitchi-chan !, appela-t-on derrière elle. Tu sais, moi je suis bien content qu'Ayato ait perdu, sinon je n'aurai jamais put goûter ton si délicieux sang. Rien que d'y penser j'ai soif.

Laito s'approcha d'elle d'un pas nonchalant comme à son habitude. Il dévorait l'éclat de la peur sur le visage de l'adolescente. La voir comme ça lui faisait perdre la tête. Il l'avait déjà fait sienne une fois et en voulait encore.

Pour Yui il s'agissait du pire des Sakamaki. C'était celui qui ne faisait pas ''que'' mordre. Vous n'imaginerez jamais ce qu'il avait osé lui faire, et dans une église en plus ! Il lui faisait horriblement peur. Des images de son viol lui revenait à l'esprit avec certaines douloureuses sensations. Elle sentait bien que son corps tremblait et que son prédateur n'en était que plus alléché. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et la poussa dans l'herbe. Il la dominait, une fois de plus. Il n'avait pas besoin de le dire, son expression de peur ne faisait que l'exciter d'avantage. Elle devait inverser les rôles si elle voulait s'en sortir. Elle prit une grande inspiration et serra un peu les dents, ça allait être dur mais si elle échouait rien ne serait changé. Au pire, que pouvait-elle bien y perdre ?

Elle lui souria et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle ne devait surtout pas se mettre à le fuir du regard et tourner la tête, il n'attendait que ça pour planter ses crocs dans son coup. Elle devait trouver quelque chose qui le blesse bien profondément comme il l'avait fait pour elle.

-Tu reviens voir ta maîtresse ? Tu as raison, tu n'as vraiment pas bien apprit ta leçon.

Laito eut un hoquet de surprise, ça fonctionnait! Elle en profita pour le faire rouler et passer au-dessus. Elle voulait le tuer ou s'enfuir de ses bras mais elle ne devait pas laisser tomber en si bonne voie.

-Tu ne sais vraiment pas t'y prendre, hein ? Mauvais élève. Tu passe ton temps à jouer mais tu gâches toutes les parties.

Elle se redressa et s'assit sur le vampire qui la regardait avec de gros yeux.

-C'est ça encaisse, on verra lequel de nous deux est le plus sadique, se disait-elle pour se donner du courage. Toi, je vais te détruire.

Elle soupira d'exaspération en le regardant avec dédain. Il pouvait ramper maintenant qu'elle lui marchait dessus sans pitié.

-T'es même pas bon en sexe et tu deviens muet comme une carpe, mais va faire des bulles au fond du bassin on verra si tu deviens un gros poisson. Tu seras peut-être meilleur en friture.

Elle partit en l'abandonnant dans le jardin. Elle rentra dans le manoir et fila à sa chambre où elle s'enferma à double tours. Elle pouvait souffler et laisser son corps trembler. Elle avait eu très peur mais ça avait fonctionné.

Yui s'écroula sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Ce jeu pourrait se retourner contre elle mais c'était son seul moyen de se protéger. Au pire que pouvaient-ils inventer de plus atroce? Qu'ils la mordent ? Qu'ils la torturent ? Qu'ils la violent ? Qu'ils la séquestrent ? Qu'ils se lient contre elle pour bien la détruire comme il faut ? Qu'ils la tuent ? Ils allaient le faire de toute façon, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Non, c'était bel et bien le seul moyen qu'elle avait de sauver sa vie. Elle devait tous leur faire payer de l'avoir cassé en petits morceaux. Elle allait rassembler tous ces morceaux biens tranchants et les poignarder avec. Oui, ils comprendraient ce que ça fait.

-Yui à table, l'appela Reiji.

-J'arrive, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire narquois que le vampire ne pouvait pas voir.

Il était temps maintenant pour elle de jouer, ses nouvelles proies l'attendaient en bas avec impatience.

-Adieu petite Yui innocente, naïve et incrédule, pensa-t-elle en rangeant son crucifie dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit.

Dans le couloir Reiji l'attendait toujours avec autant d'agacement que d'habitude, voire même un peu plus que d'habitude.

-Ce n'est pas très poli de nous faire attendre, commença-t-il.

-Comme de rester enraciné devant la chambre d'une jeune fille ou encore de faire remarquer une impolitesse, lui renvoya-t-elle en passant devant sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

L'homme aux lunettes la saisit par le bras et la plaqua contre le mur. Était-elle de nouveau possédée ? Non, c'était bien elle.

-Tu sembles bien impétueuse pour une frêle petite humaine.

-Alors voilà tout ce que tu trouves ? Ça en est navrant. Moi qui pensais avoir affaire à une personne avec un minimum d'intellect, je n'ai qu'une petite répartie de bas niveau. Décevant.

-Comment oses-tu ?!, s'horrifia-t-il en serrant une main sur sa gorge.

Yui n'arrivait plus à respirer mais elle se força à parler. C'était sa seule arme après tout.

-C'est donc ce que tu fais quand ton adversaire à vu juste. Tu es vraiment minable. Tu utilises ta force parce que tu n'es même pas fichu de me répondre. Retourne à tes livres va, si seulement tu peux les comprendre.

Le vampire la lança à travers le grand couloir. Elle se fit horriblement mal à l'épaule sur laquelle elle tomba. De plus toute sa gorge la brûlait, chaque bouffée d'air semblait lui décaper la trachée. Elle releva les yeux mais il avait disparu, alors elle s'appuya sur ses coudes et toussa sans retenue.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la salle à manger il n'y avait que quatre des six frères. C'était absolument parfait.

-Reiji n'est pas avec toi ?, souffla Shu déjà épuisé juste à l'idée de devoir ouvrir sa bouche pour parler.

-Il est venu me voir pour m'appeler mais ensuite il est repartit. Je croyais qu'il serait déjà là, répondit-elle en s'asseyant calmement.

-Et Laito ?, râla Subaru.

-Il m'a dit qu'il sortirait quand il serait digne, lui apprit Kanato qui était si surpris lui même qu'il n'avait pas encore détruit ses gâteaux.

-Yui, tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?, l'interrogea l'aîné des Sakamaki.

-Désolée mais je ne suis pas télépathe donc je ne vais pas pouvoir te dire ce qu'ils ont dans la tête, répondit-elle en attendant le feu vert pour manger.

-Bon, commençons, capitula Shu qui gardait un œil vigilant sur la jeune femme.

Plus tard il irait vérifier l'état de ses frères. Il savait qu'elle avait la dague de Subaru, peut être aurait-elle commencé à... non, ça ne collait pas avec ce qu'avait dit Laito. Peut-être n'avait-elle rien fait après tout. Elle était bien trop naïve pour ça.

Après le repas elle partit se coucher. Dormir avant d'aller à l'école ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Dans la classe Ayato était le premier arrivé. Ses yeux avides portés sur la petite humaine ne prévoyaient rien de bon. Il sentait de sa place qu'elle avait plus de sang que d'habitude et il comptait bien en profiter.

-Planche à pain, viens ici, l'appela-t-il en se postant devant la fenêtre.

Elle savait exactement ce qu'il voulait et ce qu'il projetait de faire. Elle y avait eu droit plusieurs fois, mais cette fois-ci elle ne lui donnerait pas accès à son sang si facilement. Il était plus dangereux d'atteindre Ayato que ses frère parce qu'il pouvait rapidement se défouler sur vous. Kanato aussi pouvait réagir de cette façon mais si vous aviez agit de façon qui lui paraissait déplaisante alors il abandonnait. Mais de quoi pouvait-elle avoir peur ? Elle n'avait aucune raison de s'en faire puisqu'elle avait tout à gagner à sa révolte et rien à perdre.

-Planche à pain, viens immédiatement, la rappela le vampire sur un ton des plus menaçants.

-Je ne viendrais pas comme un gentil petit toutou le ferait.

-Oh. Tu te révolte planche à pain ?

-Oui, le débraillé, lui renvoya-t-elle froidement.

Il avança vers elle avec un petit sourire mesquin au visage. La situation l'excitait tant que ses yeux en devenaient plus lumineux.

-Mais tu sais tu n'as aucune chance contre moi, tu es totalement impuissante, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille afin d'obtenir un frisson qui ne venait pas.

Yui restait impassible même si au fond elle était morte de peur. Elle serrait un peu des dents et ne reculait pas.

-Tu as peur Planche à pain. Je le sens, lui lança-t-il en la basculant sur un bureau.

Elle sentait son bout du nez qui caressait le bas de sa joue, suivait sa mâchoire et s'enfonçait dans sa gorge. Il allait mordre, vite il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose, n'importe quoi, au moins pour gagner du temps.

-Ça ne te dérange pas de mordre là où d'autres ont mordu avant toi ?, tenta-t-elle.

Ayato fût attrapé par ses mots et il se redressa un peu. Les yeux de la jeune femme ne le fuyait pas, au contraire ils s'affirmaient, durs, dans les siens. Ça lui faisait presque mal.

-Tu veux me rendre jaloux ?, lui demanda-t-il.

-Je me demandais juste si ça ne te pose pas de problèmes. Venir mordre ici c'est un peu comme accepter ta défaite non ? Accepter le fait que tu n'es pas assez fort pour me garder rien que pour toi et accepter que tu ne mérites que les restes des autres.

-Que veux tu que je fasse ?, lui répondit-il en lui cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait qu'elle tapait juste là où ça faisait bien mal.

-En plus ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient triché. Shu t'a battu à un stupide jeu de fléchettes de façon loyale.

Là ça faisait trop pour le pauvre petit vampire qu'il était avec son énorme complexe d'infériorité. Il l'abandonna sur la table et sortit de la salle. Elle y resta seule un bon moment, puis Kanato arriva suivit des autres élèves et du professeur.

-Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda la blonde.

-Rien, le professeur distribuait quelques polycopiés devant sa salle, lui répondit le petit sadique.

Alors qu'elle allait lui demander de le lui passer elle se rappela rapidement qui était le vampire en face d'elle. Si elle le lui demandait ça serait avec joie qu'il l'enverrait balader. Elle se leva alors et partit voir le professeur qui lui, au moins, lui passa le polycopié avec un sourire.

Revenue à sa place elle vit qu'un autre polycopié avait été posé sur sa table. Elle le feuilleta rapidement, il était en bon état, pas de traces de stylos et toutes les feuilles semblaient être là.

-Tu peux aller rendre ton poly, lui lança Kanato.

Pour Yui ça sentait le piège. Il allait profiter qu'elle soit levée pour lui reprendre le poly ou lui cacher ses affaires. Oh non, elle ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer aussi facilement.

-Oh tu es là Teddy !, répondit-elle. Ah, c'est toi qui m'a donné ce poly. C'est vraiment trop gentils de ta part,vraiment un grand merci.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas parler à mon Teddy !, s'énerva le petit monstre.

-Oh, mais si tu en as deux je vais en reprendre un, s'écria le professeur en venant vers elle.

Le reste du cours se passa tranquillement. Rien à signaler à part le regard furibond du gamin mais c'était à prévoir. Elle l'ignora et se concentra d'avantage sur le cours.

Malheureusement pour la jeune femme, les cours finirent et Kanato se précipita sur elle.

-Rends moi mon poly !

-Oh, je suis vraiment désolée Teddy. Mais le poly que j'ai rendu au professeur était le tien. Tu peux encore aller lui redemander, regarde il est encore là.

-Ne parle pas à mon Teddy comme si je n'étais pas là !, cria-t-il.

-Oh, Kanato, tu es là aussi. Excuse moi je ne t'avais pas vu. Nous nous entendons si bien avec Teddy.


	2. Évolution

_**Évolution**_

Kanato tremblait de rage. Comment pouvait-elle oser ?! Il allait la détruire, la mettre en pièces, la briser et la transformer en poupée de cire ! Quand il revint à la réalité elle avait déjà quitté la salle. Il put la voir retrouver les autres par la fenêtre.

-Où est Kanato ?, demanda Reiji.

-Il était encore dans la salle quand je suis sortie, lui répondit-elle.

-J'ai vu Ayato, annonça Shu. Il m'a dit qu'il rentrait avant nous.

-Quelle mauvaise manière !, déplora Reiji en gardant un mauvais œil sur son plat favori.

Shu regardait également l'humaine, elle semblait différente depuis quelque temps et maintenant tous ses frères qui s'approchaient d'elle se mettait mystérieusement à bouder et s'isoler, même Reiji n'y avait pas échappé. Qu'avait put inventer cette femme perfide ? Il allait devoir la garder à l'œil.

Kanato arriva quelques minutes plus tard et ils partirent sans plus de commentaire. L'ambiance dans la voiture était encore plus morbide et silencieuse que d'habitude mais elle ne semblait pas en être gênée pour une fois. Shu en était sûr à présent, quelque chose n'était plus comme avant et cette jeune femme en était très très probablement la source. Les seuls qui semblaient ne pas être affecté étaient Subaru et lui même. Elle attendait probablement que les vampires viennent la chercher pour obtenir plus de sang de sa part pour agir, ainsi il était normal qu'ils n'aient pas été affecté. Subaru avait été très occupé par ses rosiers ses derniers temps tandis que lui avait une crise de paresse encore plus sévère qu'à l'habitude l'obligeant à rester cloîtré dans sa chambre.

De retour à la maison, Yui se faufila au jardin. Elle devait trouver de nouvelles idées en cas de récidives des vampires. Un bruit derrière elle l'allerta et elle se mit à courir à toutes jambes. Elle savait que ce n'était pas la bonne réaction. Autant devant un vampire que devant un ours on ne fuit pas en courant, et même encore moins devant un vampire. Elle fonçait droit devant sans vraiment savoir où la guidait ses pas. Elle avait peur mais ne cédait plus à la panique comme elle l'aurait fait il y avait peu.

Elle pouvait allait aussi vite qu'elle le voulait, elle sentait cette chose qui la rattrapait encore et encore derrière elle. Pourrait-elle réussir à s'échapper ? Probablement pas. Ensuite et elle ne sut comment, elle s'écrasa contre le dos de quelqu'un. Dans un hoquet de peur elle bondit en arrière et atterrit sur les fesses.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?, l'interrogea la personne devant elle en se retournant doucement. Tu n'essayes pas de t'échapper au moins ?

-Subaru !, s'écria-t-elle soulagée. C'était toi ? Pourquoi ?

-Oïe, oïe. Pourquoi es-tu essoufflée ?

-Ce n'était pas toi qui me coursais, Subaru-kun ?

-Pourquoi je ferais une chose aussi insensée ? Tu ne mérites pas que je gaspille mon temps.

-Pas la peine de prendre tes grands airs. Je me demandais juste qui était derrière moi si ce n'était pas toi, crétin !

Subaru avait au-moins réussit une chose, elle n'avait plus peur et était en colère. Ces vampires ne changeront donc jamais! Elle prit ensuite la direction du manoir en abandonnant le vampire presque sous le choc. Qui était cette humaine pour lui parler sur ce ton ? Et pourquoi était-il un crétin ? De quel droit l'avait-elle appelé de cette façon ? Lui, un être supérieur !

Yui profitait de sa chambre vide pour une fois, aucun prédateur pour attendre qu'elle vienne se reposer. Elle prit un bain et s'endormit sans peine dans son lit. En pleine nuit elle sentit une personne se glisser auprès d'elle, sous les draps. Surprise, elle se releva. C'était Ayato. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait en pleine nuit pour dormir auprès d'elle et généralement il ne la mordait pas dans ces moments là. Elle se recoucha en lui faisant face.

-Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?, lui demanda-t-elle en chuchotant.

-Tais toi et dors, répondit-il en passant son bras au-dessus d'elle.

-Ayato, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux réellement mais tu n'obtiendras rien de moi en agissant de cette façon.

-Et comment faudrait-il que j'agisse, planche à pain ?

-Te montrer plus sympathique et me montrer qui tu es vraiment semble être un bon début.

En un seul mouvement il se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle. Son regard se voulait plus féroce que jamais mais Yui n'avait plus peur de tout ça. Elle soupira bruyamment et ne bougea même pas.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir qui je suis vraiment ? Es tu prête à en prendre toutes les responsabilités ?

-Ayato-kun. Arrête de jouer ce petit rôle de clown qui fait peur aux enfants. Si tu veux dormir allonge toi, je ne vais pas te mordre pendant ton sommeil, voulu-t-elle plaisanter.

Le vampire lui obéit à sa plus grande surprise. Elle s'attendait d'avantage à ce qu'il sorte de la chambre en boudant comme il en avait l'habitude mais il la serra doucement contre lui, elle aurait presque cru qu'il allait lui faire une déclaration d'amour.

-Tu n'as pas encore comprit que tu me devais obéissance, que tu n'appartenais rien qu'à moi pour que je te laisse vraiment me voir, Planche à pain.

-Alors commence juste par être plus sympas, bailla-t-elle.

Il la laissa lover sa tête dans son coup. Ça devait bien être la première fois qu'il tenait une personne de cette façon. Elle était toute contre lui, déjà endormie et ça ne le dérangeait pas. Cette situation lui était presque effrayante mais lorsqu'il baissait les yeux sur elle il ne voulait plus partir de là.

Il arriva peu à peu à trouver le sommeil.

À son réveil Yui était encore dans ses bras. Il semblait encore dormir alors elle ne bougea pas. Elle respirait son odeur chaude alors que sa peau était froide.

-Yui. Je sais que tu es réveillée. Donne moi de ton sang.

La blonde se recula un peu pour confronter le regard du vampire. Il lui semblait un peu moins dur qu'auparavant mais peut être était-ce une illusion à cause de la discussion de la nuit précédente ?

-S'il te plaît, insista-t-il.

Elle voyait bien qu'il faisait de très très gros efforts et qu'elle ne pourrait pas espérer d'avantage. Si elle le repoussait il la forcerait et lui ferait horriblement mal. Elle soupira doucement et bascula ses cheveux derrière sa nuque. Juste avant qu'il ne morde elle posa sa main sur son coup.

-C'est la morsure qui me fait le plus mal alors ne mords pas plus que nécessaire.

-Hmm, aquiesça-t-il en repoussant la main qui lui bloquait l'accès.

Il ne mordit qu'une fois et lui fit le moins mal qu'il lui était possible même s'il tremblait un peu d'excitation. Il engloutissait le sang qu'elle lui offrait et la serrait contre lui. C'était donc plus qu'un désir ? Il en avait vraiment besoin !

-Les vampires ont donc vraiment besoin de sang, remarqua-t-elle à voix haute.

-Et alors ? Ça te dégoutte ? Je te fais pitié ?, lui lança-t-il en relevant à peine la tête.

-Non, lui répondit-elle en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Il mordit à nouveau. Elle caressa gentiment sa tête pendant quelques secondes puis sa main glissa lourdement sur le matelas. Ayato arrêta immédiatement. Il essuya la goutte qui lui coulait sur le menton. Le sang qu'il venait de boire était le meilleur qu'il n'avait jamais eu, meilleur que d'habitude. Il devait méchamment se retenir de ne pas la finir complètement.

Un magnifique arbre trônait en plein milieu d'un rouage. Des aiguilles d'horloge remplaçaient le ciel. Tout autour d'elle était blanc. Il n'y avait que la dorure du métal et le gris de l'énorme tronc pour mettre des couleurs.

-Eve...

Elle se réveilla à l'heure du dîner. Elle était sur son lit, seule. Personne n'était dans sa chambre et elle ne savait pas si elle devait se réjouir ou être déçue de ne pas voir Ayato. Elle se mit deux grosses claques qui claquèrent bien fort sur ses joues. Elle n'était entourée que de vils vampires qui ne s'intéressaient qu'à la voir souffrir encore et encore. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'attendrir pour celui qui l'avait malmenée depuis la première minute qu'elle avait franchit la porte d'entrée.

Elle prit rapidement un bain pour lui remettre les idées en place et un familier lui amena un repas. Lorsque Reiji vint la chercher elle était prête en train de relire ses leçons sur son bureau.

-J'arrive, lui répondit-elle en rassemblant ses feuilles.

Dans la voiture tout semblait être revenu à la normale. Ayato faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour lui sucer la gorge et ses frères s'invitaient à la fête. Yui repoussait par pichenettes les mains envahissantes des vampires en regardant par la fenêtre. Ils ne faisaient que se disputer son sang après tout, rien de plus habituel à présent. Au lieu de prendre part à tout ça, elle préférait d'avantage réfléchir au comportement de son voisin. Ayato agirait-il différemment selon s'il est seul avec elle ou si ses frères sont présents ? Ou se serait-il juste en train de se jouer d'elle pour avoir plus facilement accès à son sang ?

-Tu es bien silencieuse aujourd'hui, bitchi-chan, nota Laito.

-Je n'ai aucun intérêt à intervenir dans cette discussion vide de sens. Si je dois appartenir à quelqu'un je choisis d'appartenir au vent qui lui au moins me laissera libre et me fera voir du pays. En revanche si vous faites référence à mon cœur sachez que l'on attrape un cœur qu'avec un autre.

Elle avait dit ça d'une traite, blasée, le regard dans le vide. Les frères avaient été un peu surpris par sa déclaration. Shu qui était tout autant attrapé que les autres, éclata de rire. Yui tourna la tête vers lui, elle avait de gros yeux ronds qui dévisageaient le vampire blond.

-Tu sais rire ?

 _ **BOUM !**_

Lors de l'explosion Yui s'était roulée en boule et Ayato l'avait sortit de là. Elle en avait encore le souffle court et s'agrippait à la chemise de son sauveur. Voyant le regard des autres frères elle la lâcha et laissa le vampire la poser à terre. C'était très probablement le regard de ses frères qui gênait le roux.

-Un accident ?, demanda-t-elle pour mieux tourner les attentions.

-Bien sûr que non petite idiote, lui répondit Reiji. C'était un de nos familiers qui conduisait la voiture.

-Peut être que c'est à cause d'eux, lança Laito d'un ton sarcastique en regardant au-dessus d'eux.

Quatre hombres se dressaient dans la nuit.

-Eve..

Yui se recula un peu et tenta de se cacher derrière Ayato. Les intrus avaient disparu dans un nuage de fumée mais la voix raisonnait encore dans la tête de la jeune femme.

-C'est le même nom, bredouilla-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis Planche à pain ?, s'inquiéta Ayato.

En cours Yui était dans les nuages. Elle retournait encore et encore le problème dans sa tête.

Eve : Adam, la pomme, le serpent, la jardin d'Éden et bien sûr Dieu. Que savait-elle à propos de tout ça ? Laito lui avait déclaré que Dieu n'était qu'une chimère inventée par les humains, cela serait-il donc vrai ? Dans ce cas pourquoi l'appelait-on Eve ? Y aurait-il du vrai mélangé au faux ? Mais que pourrait bien leur apporter une ''Eve'' ? Serait-ce pour cette raison qu'elle a été amenée chez les Sakamaki ?

Pendant la pause elle croisa Shu qui traînait, assit à même le sol, dans un couloir.

-Shu, Dieu n'existe pas, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Et le jardin d'Éden ?, continua-t-elle.

-Tu es étrange, Yui.

-Il vous faut mon cœur pour l'avoir c'est ça ? Ou plus précisément mon amour.

Elle n'était vraiment pas sûre de sa théorie alors elle espérait vraiment pouvoir compter sur l'aide de Shu. Allait-il lui mentir ? Lui raconter une autre histoire alors qu'elle avait vu juste ? Ou au contraire tout nier en bloc ? Ou encore lui dire que c'était ça alors que ça ne l'était pas ? Pouvait elle vraiment compter sur lui ? Non, mais malheureusement elle n'avait pas d'autre choix.

-Pourquoi tiens tu tant à t'embêter avec ce genre de choses ?, lui demanda-t-il,

-Je veux connaître quelles sont mes responsabilités et quelles sont les conséquences de mes actes.

-Si tu ne sais pas tu..

-Si, le coupa-t-elle sèchement. Je ne suis pas une vampire folâtre donc oublie ce genre d'arguments. Et je te rappelle qu'il y a quatre vampires qui ont fait exploser la voiture.

Le vampire baissa lentement ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme. Il y avait beaucoup de gravité dans ces derniers. Reiji ne voulait pas lui en parler pour ne pas l'effrayer plus que nécessaire mais il ne voyait aucune peur en elle. Yui avait les deux pieds sur terre et voulait regarder la vérité en face, rien de plus.

-Le jardin d'Éden c'est la magie, le pouvoir. Toi tu n'es que la clef et nous nous sommes tes gardiens.

-Merci.

Elle se permit de respirer un peu et repartit vers sa classe. Shu avait l'air de lui avoir dit la vérité. Bon, elle devait se résumer tout ça dans sa tête pendant la suite du cours. Elle était la clef qui permettrait à la personne qui aurait son cœur d'avoir des pouvoirs grâce au jardin d'Éden. Ça avait l'air de tenir la route..

-Mademoiselle Yui !, s'exclama le professeur. Veuillez aller vous calmer dehors !

-Désolée, lui répondit-elle en se retenant de rire du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Non mais c'était quoi cette histoire ? Il ne manquait plus que Mary Poppins et Fifi Brindacier! Mais le pire c'est que Shu avait vraiment l'air sérieux en lui racontant tout ça.

La fin du cours sonna rapidement et Ayato se hâta d'aller voir ce que la blonde pouvait trafiquer. Il la retrouva dans le couloir prêt de la porte, pliée en deux en train de rire et de pleurer en même temps.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de dingue ?, lui demanda-t-elle en lui adressant un grand sourire qui se voulait combatif.

-T'as perdu la tête Planche à pain ?

-Tu devrais m'appeler Alice, Alice aux pays des frères Grimm qui n'a plus de tête!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?, interrogea Kanato avec de grands yeux de hibou fixés sur la jeune femme.

-Kanato tu me fais penser à Hansel des fois, lui annonça Yui avec un petit rire.

Les deux frères se regardèrent un moment. Que s'était-il passé ? Que devaient-ils faire ? Serait-ce de leur faute ? Ayato prit doucement la malade dans ses bras. Elle devait probablement avoir besoin de BEAUCOUP de repos. Yui laissa sa tête tomber dans son coup musclé.

-Et à moi de choisir le magicien d'Oz, souffla-t-elle pour elle même.

Les deux frères comprirent alors. Ils échangèrent un second regard et n'ajoutèrent plus rien. Yui s'endormit dans les bras du vampire avant qu'ils ne sortent du bâtiment. À son réveil elle était dans sa chambre, seule et en chemise de nuit. Par la fenêtre elle voyait le soleil qui se couchait de nouveau. Elle prit une douche et s'habilla. Son uniforme n'était pas là alors elle mit ses habits habituels. Elle sortit ensuite de sa chambre et descendit lentement les marches du hall.

-Tu as une tête horrible Planche à pain. Tu es toute pale, on dirait que l'on vient de te déterrer, tenta Ayato en lui tirant les deux joues pour la forcer à sourire.

Elle repoussa doucement ses mains et enfouit sa tête contre le torse du roux.

-Râle pas, je souhaite juste rester un peu comme ça.

-Allé Alice, tu vas pas t'effondrer quand même.

Yui gloussa un peu en entendant ce nom. Non elle n'allait pas s'effondrer, du moins pas tout de suite.

-Je vais faire un tour dans le jardin. Ça devrait me remettre les idées en place, lui sourit-elle en se redressant.

-On va pas tarder à partir à l'école alors ne traîne pas. Reiji deviendrait fou à l'idée que tu sois partie dans le jardin seule pendant notre absence.

-Je ne viens pas ?, s'étonna-t-elle.

-Tu restes. Tu te repose. Parce qu'Alice aux pays des frères Grimm qui n'a plus de tête..

-Désolée d'avoir inquiété. J'ai retrouvé ma tête, je crois.

-Hmm. Ne sois pas en retard où Reiji sera ta reine rouge.


	3. Résistance

_**Résistance**_

Il y avait de la brume ce soir. On ne voyait pas à deux mètres. La petite blonde zigzaguait entre les rosiers du jardin. Elle essayait de penser à autre chose. Certes le lapin blanc en costume était sortit du chapeau mais maintenant elle devait s'en sortir au pays des merveilles. Bon, elle était la clef qui permettait l'accès à une chose : le pouvoir. Est-ce que cette chose était bonne ou mauvaise ? Tout dépend de la personne qui l'obtient. Est-ce que cette chose peut rendre mauvaise une personne : oui. Dans ce cas comment pouvait-elle faire pour ne pas tomber amoureuse ? C'était impossible. Elle allait forcément tomber amoureuse un jour ou l'autre. Elle n'était qu'une adolescente après tout. Bon, à ce rythme elle courrait droit à la catastrophe. Elle devait peut être trouver une personne qui ne connaisse rien de toute cette histoire de pomme et d'Eve ? Mais si la personne l'apprenait entre temps elle était fichue. Si seulement il y avait une personne qui se fichait bien de tout ça ! Qui la voulait elle pour elle sans attendre le jardin d'Éden ! Elle aurait juste à passer alors encore plus de temps avec lui et laisser les hormones faire le reste !

-Eve, appela-t-on derrière elle.

Sans réfléchir d'avantage elle couru, sauta par dessus quelques rosiers et couru encore. Elle s'arrêta ensuite prêt du lac en pensant être sauve.

-Je t'ai trouvé, dit une autre voix toute collée à son dos.

Elle bondit en avant et se dépêcha de se retourner. Un blond aussi beau que les frères Sakamaki lui faisait face, un pétale de rose à la main.

-Bonjour, M Neko-chan, lui lança-t-il.

Elle voulu tourner sur sa droite mais un autre homme coiffé d'un béret lui barrait la route. Elle se mit alors à reculer maladroitement vers la seule direction qui semblait être libre mais son dos heurta une personne qui râla lors du choc. Elle se retourna aussitôt et dût lever la tête pour rencontrer le regard acerbe d'un géant.

-Ne fuis pas bétail, lui ordonna ce dernier.

-Toi, tu as la même odeur que moi, dit l'homme au béret qui s'était rapproché de son dos.

Elle tenta une pirouette et s'enfuit de nouveau vers le manoir. Elle couru plus vite qu'elle n'aurait cru cela possible. C'était eux, ceux qui avaient fait exploser la voiture. Mais ils étaient quatre ! Alors où.. ?

-Eve. Je viens te chercher, lança une ombre dans le brouillard devant elle.

Elle était fichue. De toutes ses dernières forces elle se mit à hurler. Il fallait qu'ils l'entendent et qu'ils viennent, il fallait.. Trop tard. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'au moins un des frères avait entendu son cris et préviendrait les autres. Une main sur sa bouche l'empêchait de sortir un nouveau cri tandis qu'un mouchoir qu'on appliquait sur son nez lui faisait perdre connaissance.

-Eve.

Yui se releva en sursaut. En un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre ni nul part chez les Sakamaki. On l'avait amené dans une immense maison qui faisait un peu penser au manoir des Sakamaki mais en un style plus lumineux et plus jeune.

-Tu t'es enfin réveillée, lança une voix à côté d'elle.

Effrayée par la situation elle n'arrivait plus à rassembler ses idées. Tout devenait confu, c'était fichu, elle n'avait plus d'armes pour leur faire face.

-Tu es un bétail assez dormeur, continua-t-il.

-Bétail ?, reprit-elle.

Ce mot avait au moins réussi à la sortir de sa torpeur et à la recentrer. Ah oui comme ça elle était du bétail ? Il ne perdait rien pour attendre celui là.

-Où suis-je ?, demanda-t-elle froidement.

-Tais toi !, cria-t-on à côté d'elle.

Le géant était apparu comme par magie, la magie des vampires.

-N'en fais pas tout une histoire maudite truie !, reprit ce dernier.

-Tu es un troll bien bruyant je trouve pour me demander de ne pas en faire toute une histoire.

-Allons, allons, vous ne pouvez pas lui en vouloir d'être comme ça après s'être fait soudainement capturer par des étrangers. Pas vrai, M Neko-chan ?

Yui n'avait pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. C'était à coup sûr ce blond, personne ne l'avait jamais appelé comme ça de toute sa vie.

-Dis aimes tu la douleur ?, demanda celui au béret en lui prenant la main.

-Et c'est moi que tu appelles M Neko-chan petit blond sarcastique ?, pensa-t-elle en retirant sèchement sa main.

Le gentils bavard lui fit ensuite les présentations. Celui qui semblait être le chef s'appelait Ruki, le blond Kou, le masochiste Azusa et le troll Yuma. Ils étaient les quatre frères Mukami.

-C'est ici que nous vivons et que tu vas vivre à présent, annonça Kou.

-C'est toujours beau de rêver. Bon, maintenant je retourne à mon pays des merveilles si vous permettez.

En prononçant ces derniers mots elle se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être la porte d'entrée. Malheureusement elle ne put confirmer sa théorie parce qu'on l'attrapa par le menton et la fit volter face à Ruki.

-Peut importe ce que tu penses, nous n'avons besoin que du sang d'Eve pour ce plan. Car tant que tu as le sang d'Eve nous serons en mesure de trouver un Adam.

Elle soupira bruyamment pour bien leur montrer son agacement et repoussa la main qui emprisonnait le bas de son visage. Elle repartit en direction de la porte d'un pas lent et sûr. La seule force que l'on avait devant ce genre de situation était son esprit. Elle avait déjà bien failli perdre toute contenance si on ne l'avait pas insulté, vive la susceptibilité.

-C'est étonnant que tu ne sois pas effrayée plus que ça, lui envoya-t-on.

-Ce n'est pas comme si je vivais avec des vampires, répondit-elle en poussant la grosse porte.

Elle grognassa un peu en constatant qu'aucun des battants ne voulaient bouger. Elle se recula d'un pas et leva la jambe à la hauteur de sa taille. L'ancienne Yui ne serait jamais arrivée jusque là alors que la nouvelle s'apprêtait à défoncer la porte d'une maison de vampire. Cette idée la fit sourire légèrement.

Une grosse main s'abattit sur sa cheville alors que son pied allait heurter la porte.

-On ne t'a pas apprit à ne pas tout détruire chez les gens ?

Ruki la fusillait du regard. Comment osait-elle leur résister ? Il n'allait pas être facile de la mater.

-Et garder en captivité les gens tu trouve ça plus sympathique peut être ?, répondit-elle en reposant son pied au sol. Les Sakamaki ne sont pas complètement rustres, eux au moins.

Elle savait très bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais dût dire ça mais une petite voix en elle disait bien qu'elle en mourrait d'envie.

-Ne nous compare pas à eux !, s'énerva le blond.

-Alors voici ton vrai visage, pensa-t-elle.

Le présumé chef de famille enroula son bras autour de sa taille et la passa par dessus son épaule. Il la fit traverser la demeure à une vitesse impressionnante. Yui ne savait plus par quel chemin ils étaient passés. Elle se retrouva projetée au sol et releva la tête.

-Vide toi la tête ici un moment, dit-il avant de fermer la porte.

Elle se releva avec douleur. La porte avait était fermée à clef et impossible de la défoncer. Yui soupira en regardant la pièce autour d'elle. Il n'y avait pas une lumière dans ce qu'elle pensait être une chambre. La seule lumière qui permettait de ne pas être plongé complètement dans le noir provenait de la lune et passait par de grandes vitres. C'était vraiment effrayant et glauque tout ça.

Yui ne pouvait pas rester là. Certes, ils pensaient qu'il suffisait d'obtenir son sang pour devenir un Adam et étaient si horribles qu'elle ne pourrait jamais tomber amoureuse de l'un d'eux. Elle repensait à Ayato. Elle espérait vraiment qu'il ait entendu son cris, ou n'importe quel autre frère.

Un bruit de cliche dans la porte. Elle attendit un peu mais rien ne venait. On avait délibérément ouvert sa porte. Mais pour quelle raison ? Qu'avait-elle le plus envie de faire ? S'enfuir loin d'ici et ne plus jamais revenir. C'était probablement ce qu'on attendait d'elle, ainsi on pourrait l'attirer dans une autre pièce plus tranquille pour la punir de ne pas s'être montrée obéissante. Par conséquent franchir cette porte était la pire des idées. Comment pouvait-elle sortir ? Elle regarda une nouvelle fois autour d'elle puis par la fenêtre. Elle devait bien être au deuxième étage. Peut-être que si elle atterrissait sur un des petits buissons elle ne se ferait pas trop mal. Elle attrapa une chaise et fracassa une vitre. Ce n'avait pas été facile mais elle y avait mit tout son cœur. Elle sauta de la fenêtre en espérant que le grand bruit n'avait pas trop alerté les quatre frères.

-Tu es vraiment incorrigible, M Neko-chan.

Dans les bras du blond elle ne pouvait plus s'échapper. Le seule chose qui lui passa par la tête fût d'envoyer son poing dans la tête de son ''sauveur''. Elle regretta immédiatement son geste avec un couinement de douleur.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas gentille, M Neko-chan. Moi qui venait te sauver.

-Ne fais pas l'imbécile, grogna-t-elle.

-Tu as essayé de t'enfuir, gronda une voix plus grave.

Ruki, surgit de nul part, l'avait saisit à la gorge et l'élevait bien au-dessus de lui.

-Tue moi, je t'en prie, se força-t-elle à lui sourire.

Il la relâcha immédiatement à ces mots et elle s'écrasa au sol. Elle avait comprit qu'ils avaient besoin d'elle vivante, ça n'allait pas leur faciliter les choses. Il la laissa à peine reprendre son souffle qu'il la portait de nouveau sur son épaule. Il l'emmena cette fois-ci dans une chambre plus éclairée. Sur un meuble, il y avait une vieille photo d'un père et d'une mère avec un petit garçon qui avait les même cheveux que Ruki. Tous semblaient être des aristocrates anglais. Il s'empressa de coucher le cadre lorsqu'il vit qu'elle la regardait.

-C'est ici que tu passera la nuit. Je ne veux pas t'empêcher de t'enfuir mais tu sera punie si tu te fais attraper.

-Si vous êtes paresseux au point de ne pas vous donner la peine de me surveiller 24/24, autant ne pas m'attraper comme ça vous n'aurez même pas à me punir, proposa-t-elle en se relevant vers la porte.

-Tu es vraiment indisciplinée pour du bétail, lança-t-il en faisant claquer sa main sur cette même porte.

-Peut-être parce que je ne suis pas du bétail.

-Alors comme ça tu es Eve, continua-t-il en la forçant à se retourner vers lui.

-Ce n'est pas mon nom. Alors comme ça vous êtes un harceleur pervers et kidnapeur ?

-Qui aurait pensé que cette existence que nous cherchions était une femme aussi bavarde.

-Comme si tu ne parlais jamais, se défendit-elle. Alors comme ça tu es un noble ?, essaya-t-elle.

-Ça ne te regarde pas, tais toi.

Il enfonça ses crocs dans la peau blanche de son coup. Ça faisait mal, encore plus que pour les Sakamaki. Sentir ces lèvres sur son coup était vraiment horrible. Il la plaquait contre lui comme une vulgaire poche de sang. Pour cet homme Eve n'était rien de plus qu'un objet.

-Fiche moi la paix !, s'écria-t-elle en le repoussant.

Il lui avait arrachait un petit morceau de peau et le sang coulait abondamment sur le sol autour d'elle alors qu'elle entamait une course poursuite dans la chambre.

Finalement il réussit à la plaquer contre le lit et la mordit de nouveau. La chasse l'avait tellement excité qu'il suça le sang jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus de force pour le repousser.

Le pommier était là, il n'avait pas bougé au milieu de son rouage et de sa lumière blanche. Au loin on entendait des cloches d'Église. Yui sentait qu'il ne fallait pas que cet arbre s'éveille maintenant, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il se mette à bourgeonner.

À son réveil elle était dans la petite chambre où l'on l'avait bordée dans le lit. Une gravure juste au-dessus de sa tête dans le bois de ce dernier représentait un gros arbre ressemblant à un pommier. Cette chambre aurait été préparée spécialement pour elle ? Non, pas pour elle, pour Eve. Elle remarqua qu'elle n'était plus vêtue de ses vêtements mais d'un pyjama de femme. Ils avaient donc tout prévu pour qu'elle vienne vivre avec eux. Et qui avait donc bien put la changer ? Sûrement pas un familier. Les petits pervers ! Ils ne perdaient rien pour attendre.

Elle se leva, s'habilla et sortit avec prudence. Derrière une porte elle entendit des éclats de voix, ses geôliers semblaient se disputer pour une crevette frite. Elle hésita quelques temps puis poussée par son estomac elle entrouvrit la porte. Le troll semblait donner la précieuse crevette à Azusa et Ruki arriva ensuite les bras chargés de nouveaux plats. Il les gronda un peu pour leur dispute puis il se tourna vers elle.

-Toi aussi tu manges, lança-t-il.

Yui lui aurait bien claqué la porte au nez en repartant à travers le manoir si sa faim ne lui dictait exactement le contraire. Elle s'assit en silence et mangea en réfléchissant. Alors c'était Ruki qui cuisinait ici. Elle les observa un peu, chaque bouchée lui donnant plus d'énergies pour éclaircir ses idées. Ils semblaient beaucoup plus proches que ne l'étaient les Sakamaki.

-Dépêche toi de manger, nous allons bientôt partir à l'école, lui apprit le cuisinier.

Elle resta sur sa chaise à les observer du coin de l'œil. Pourrait-elle aller à l'école elle aussi ? Ça pourrait être une occasion de retrouver les six frères..

-Tu restes avec Azusa, lança le blond.

-Hmm.

Elle devait tenter quelque chose, essayait au moins de faire passer un message à Ayato. Elle se donna un discret petit coup de fourchette sous l'ongle du pouce et se leva.

-Tu n'entends rien la truie ? Tu restes ici.

-Toi le troll je te prierais de ne pas crier dans mes oreilles, lui renvoya-t-elle.

Elle s'avança vers Ruki qui la toisait du regard avec méfiance. Elle monta sa main vers le col du vampire mais il la saisit d'un mouvement sec.

-Ton col, soupira-t-elle.

Surpris il la laissa réarranger son col et sans le savoir le marquer d'une petite goutte de sang.

-Voilà, je ne vais pas te croquer, se moqua-t-elle en retournant finir son assiette.

-M Neko-chan, Azusa n'est pas de tout repos alors soit prudente, la conseilla Kou.

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva seule avec Azusa dans l'immense manoir. Pour plus de prudence elle retourna rapidement dans sa chambre mais ne trouva aucune clé pour s'y enfermer. Elle sentait bien que le masochiste pouvait surgir à tout moment et n'était vraiment pas tranquille. Elle réfléchissait encore et encore, comment pouvait-elle éloigner un masochiste ? Une personne qui trouvait son plaisir dans sa propre douleur était une chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas du tout.

-Yui, calme toi !, s'ordonna-t-elle pour elle même.

Elle devait absolument se concentrer. Que voulait un masochiste ? Qu'allait-il attendre d'elle ? Qu'elle lui fasse mal ? C'était une chose bien étrange qu'un vampire souhaite ce genre de choses. Outre cela, que pouvait-elle lui donner qui le troublerait assez pour qu'il la laisse tranquille ?

-Eve.

Oh misère ! Il était déjà là alors qu'elle n'avait encore rien trouvé ! Elle devait gagner du temps et trouver cette fichue solution.

-Viens dans ma chambre. Eve.

-Comme c'est dommage mais je voudrais prendre un bain et m'occuper de mes cheveux qui sont en pagaille alors tu vas devoir attendre, lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire le plus innocent du monde.

-Viens maintenant. Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose.

-Non, tu vas attendre.

Azusa qui ne comptait pas attendre la tira jusqu'à sa chambre alors qu'elle freinait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Il fallait qu'elle gagne du temps, qu'elle gagne plus de temps. Et cette peur qui l'empêchait de réfléchir normalement !

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à une chambre bleue où la porte se ferma lourdement derrière eux. Il la lâcha et elle se colla au mur prêt de la porte, prête à s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Azusa se dressait à côté d'un présentoir qui exposait une collection de poignards.

-Regarde, mes trésors.

Azusa semblait presque heureux de lui présenter ses armes. Ça en était presque touchant de le voir fier comme un enfant.

-Eve. Est-ce que.. tu m'aime ? Vas tu... me frapper ?

-Je crois que ce n'est pas la peine, t'es déjà frappa dingue, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire ironique. Elle reculait peu à peu vers la porte tout en le voyant s'avancer vers elle. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. Lui qui avait l'air le plus inoffensif, elle s'était bien faite avoir ! Peut être était-ce ça la solution, il n'était pas vraiment méchant.

-Dis moi Azusa, pourquoi aimes tu la douleur ?

-Parce que tout le monde est heureux quand je saigne. C'est la plus belle preuve d'amour qui soit, la preuve que je sois en vie !

Les yeux du vampire trahissaient son excitation. Yui comprit que cette façon de pensée avait probablement dut être le seul moyen qu'avait trouvé l'inconscient de Azusa pour le sauver d'un passé douloureux.

-Il y a une meilleure façon de démontrer des sentiments d'affection. Connais tu laquelle ?, le questionna-t-elle quelque peu attendrie.

-Une autre façon ? Meilleure ?, reprit-il.

-Oui.

Elle fit un pas vers lui et passa ses bras autour de son coup. Elle le serra un peu contre elle et passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Là ça va aller, ça va aller, murmurait-elle en le berçant un peu.

Yui ne savait pas quelle tête faisait le vampire. Était-il surpris ? Impassible ? Elle le sentit bouger peu à peu et l'encercler de ses bras. Elle le laissa faire.

-Dans un câlin amical il n'y a rien de plus normal, se répétait-elle en silence.

Les crocs de la créature dans la gorge de sa victime arracha un couinement de douleur à cette dernière. Il avait osé..

-Tu n'avais pas besoin de me mordre, articula-t-elle avec un peu de difficulté.

Prisonnière de ses bras de fer, elle ne pouvait que s'en prendre à elle même. Elle s'était jetée dans la gueule du loup les bras grands ouverts. Ils restèrent ainsi une dizaine de secondes pendant lesquelles Azusa avala bruyamment autant de sang qu'il le put. Juste avant de perdre conscience, Yui aurait juré sentir des gouttelettes plus froides et moins visqueuses que le sang lui tomber sur l'épaule. Les vampires sauraient-ils pleurer ?

Dans son bain Yui passa une main sur la morsure d'Azusa. Elle lui faisait encore un peu mal même si une journée avait passé. Il avait osé cet enflure ! Alors qu'elle lui faisait un câlin ! Ce n'était pas un vampire pour rien, un buveur de sang avant tout.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement la faisant sursauter. Ne l'avait-elle pas fermée à clef ?

-Hey la truie ! Viens avec moi !

Il la tira par le poignet hors de l'eau mais Yui réussit à se libérer de son emprise et replongea dans l'eau.

-Ça va pas la tête ! Troll détraqué!

-Ça va on ne va pas s'exciter à la vue de ton corps.

-J'en suis ravie mais maintenant dehors ! On ne rentre pas dans la salle de bain quand une femme y prend son bain.

-Dépêche toi, grommela-t-il en sortant.

En franchissant la porte elle jeta un coup d'œil à la serrure, elle était complètement défoncée ! Mais quelle brute celui là !

Yuma l'attendait dans le couloir. Elle le suivit jusqu'à un jardin potager à l'arrière de la cuisine.

-C'est toi qui t'occupe de ça ?, lui demanda-t-elle.

-Hmm. Viens m'aider à ramasser les tomates qui sont mûres.

-Rien que toi ? Personne ne t'aide.

-Non, il n'y a rien que moi et toi pour aujourd'hui, répondit-il agacé.

-C'est surprenant que rien ne soit détruit vu comme tu détruis les serrures de porte.

-Tu l'avais fermé à clé ?, s'étonna-t-il.

Un moment passa, perdu entre les tomates et les courgettes. On entendait que les légumes que l'on cueillait et les insectes voler.

-Yuma, pourquoi tu t'appliques à faire pousser tout ça alors que tu ne contrôles qu'à peine ta force ?

-Si on est bloqué on aura toujours de quoi manger.

-Mais t'as surtout besoin de sang, pas de légumes. Tu devrais plutôt élever des animaux.

-Tu es là.

Une tomate bien mûre vola vers le vampire qu'il rattrapa juste à temps. Il s'apprêtait à la gronder parce qu'on ne lançait pas de la nourriture comme ça mais lorsqu'il rencontra le regard de l'humaine et ne put dire un mot.

-De quel droit ? Vous avez une vie éternelle, ça ne pouvait pas vous suffire ? Pourquoi faut-il que vous veniez gâcher la mienne ?

-Là dessus je peux te comprendre, va. Après tout on était humain nous aussi avant. C'est parce que t'es Eve tout ça.

-J'ai rien demandé, grommela-t-elle. Et tu ne regrettes pas ta vie humaine?

-Pas vraiment. Avant de connaître mes frères, je vivais dans les taudis. C'est pas une période pleine de bons souvenirs. Si j'avais pas rencontré cet homme...

''Cet homme'' ? Il laissait sa phrase en suspend. Il n'attendait que ça, qu'elle lui pose une autre question pour avoir une excuse de lui sauter dessus. Le piège était grotesque et elle y serait probablement tombée avant que les Sakamaki la pousse à dévoiler ses vrais facultés mentales. Elle se tue, laissant quelques minutes passer en silence lourd. Elle faisait attention de bien se tenir à un minimum de quelques rangées de plantes de lui. Il n'oserait pas détruire lui même ses précieux plants.

-Viens.

-Non.

-J'ai dit viens alors tu viens !, s'énerva-t-il.

-Je ne suis ni votre bétail ni votre chien ! Alors allez payer des putes pour assouvir vos canines!Je suis sûre qu'au niveau de la perversité pour elles ça ne doit être qu'une chose de plus à leur liste. Pour ma part, allez vous..

Yui ne s'égosillait plus, elle ne le pouvait plus. Une main devant sa bouche, un bras passé sous sa poitrine et des crocs enfoncés dans sa gorge. Ça faisait mal ! De petites larmes coulaient de ses yeux.

-Ayato. Pourquoi ne m'as tu toujours pas retrouvé ? Que se passe-t-il en dehors de cette maison ?, supliait une voix.

-Délicieux, s'extasia le vampire.

Elle ne pouvait pas rester là à espérer que son sauveur arrive. Elle ne pouvait pas juste le laisser prendre tout ce qu'il voulait d'elle.

-Allez, donne m'en plus, râla-t-il alors qu'elle se débattait dans tous les sens.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que sa proie s'immobilise et perde connaissance, le laissant ainsi libre de se régaler.

Yui se réveilla dans le salon. Le soleil était en train de se coucher.

-Tu t'es enfin réveillée.

-Tu veille sur tes victimes maintenant ?, ironisa-t-elle en se relevant.

Sa tête lui tournait si fort qu'elle perdit l'équilibre et retomba sur le canapé sur lequel il l'avait installé.

-T'es sans espoir, soupira-t-il.

-Tu m'en as trop prit, gémit-elle en lutant pour rester consciente.

Elle le sentit s'asseoir à côté d'elle et se pencher au-dessus. Puis son souffle effleura son visage et on mit de force quelque chose dans sa bouche.

-Mange ça, la somma-t-il en poussant cette chose dans sa bouche. Je partage quelque chose qui m'est précieux alors déguste le.

C'était du sucre. Ce troll avait dû avoir une vie vraiment difficile pour encore considérer le sucre comme précieux de nos jours.

L'arbre était encore là, dans son rouage. Ce fichu arbre à cause duquel on lui prenait son sang, l'enfermait et l'humiliait. Elle voulu le fuir, loin encore plus loin, mais ses jambes ne firent pas trois foulées que des racines autour d'elle la ligotèrent et la ramenèrent vers le tronc. Elle se débattit de toutes ses forces mais l'arbre devint sa prison.

Elle se réveilla en haletant. On l'avait visiblement ramené dans sa chambre. Elle se releva et partit dans le manoir. Elle avançait elle ne savait trop où. Elle tomba sur une petite porte bleue qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il y avait un faisceau lumineux en dessous et des bourdonnements de voix qui venaient de l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle resta à quelques mètres de la porte, le dos collé au mur. Elle distinguait clairement les quatre voix des vampires. C'était une réunion sur son sujet. Ruki demandait à ses frères si ils n'avaient détecté aucun signe d'éveil. Il avait lâché ''qu'il'' leur avait donné cette chance et qu'il fallait réussir ce plan de la pomme quoi qui leur en coûte pour lui.

-Je n'ai pas encore goûté à son sang, intervint Kou.

-Dépêche toi voyons !, le somma l'aîné.

-On a de la potion pour un mois encore, il peut prendre son temps, intervint Yuma.

Yui repartit à patte de chat à sa chambre, elle en avait assez entendu. Assise sur son lit elle repensait à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Ils la droguaient pour forcer l'éveil. Ignobles créatures ! C'était peut être l'explication de ses cauchemars étranges. Ils ne devaient pas devenir des Adam, aucun d'eux. Et puis qui était ce mystérieux ''il'' ? Tout ça semblait bien étrange, peut être que Shu pourrait lui donner plus d'information ? Si seulement elle pouvait le joindre.. Ils en faisaient de bons de gardiens ! en attendant elle devait trouver le moyen de ne plus boire leu mixture. Ils devaient probablement le cacher dans une boisson comme le thé ou autre vin qu'ils lui faisaient boire. Ça n'allait pas être facile mais elle ne devait jamais les laisser réussir.

Pendant les deux jours qui suivirent elle prétexta ne pas avoir envie de thé et se sentir un peu fatiguée pour boire du vin. Les vampires semblaient sensibles, voire irrités à ces changements de la part de leur prisonnière.

On toqua à la porte de sa chambre mais elle ne répondit rien. Elle connaissait ce genre d'irruption, le vampire derrière la porte ne venait là que pour une seule et unique chose. Elle passa derrière son lit, ce n'était peut être pas très malin mais c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait vraiment faire. La porte s'ouvra enfin sur Kou. Elle aurait dut se douter que c'était lui, outre le fait qu'il était le seul à ne pas être venu la mordre, elle se rappelait de la conversation des quatre frères.

-Tu ne réponds pas ?, demanda-t-il tout sourire.

Yui le regardait, méfiante. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait avec son beau gros bouquet de roses rouges à la main ? Elle était où l'arnaque ?

-Tiens, cadeau !, s'écria-t-il en lui tendant le bouquet.

Yui le regardait sans bouger pour autant. Et puis après que voudras tu Kou ? La dernière fois qu'un vampire lui avait fait un cadeau c'était Reiji avec un thé empoisonné.

-En gage de notre amitié, insista-t-il.

-C'est bien gentils mais si tu veux bien je préférerais autre chose.

-Quoi donc ?, s'étonna le blond aux crocs acérés.

-La promesse que tu ne me mordras jamais sans mon autorisation.

-Tu ferais mieux d'accepter ces roses, Eve.

-Ce n'est ni mon nom ni mon prénom.

-Tant pis, je voulais faire ça de façon plus romantique, soupira-t-il.

Il s'avança vers elle en contournant le lit. Il avançait à pas lourd et lent qui faisaient bien monter l'adrénaline dans le corps de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il fût presque trop près d'elle et assez loin de la porte elle se lança au-dessus du lit et couru vers celle-ci. Une main s'y abattit gravement.

-Tu reçois mais tu n'offre rien, gronda-t-il en la portant jusqu'au lit. Dans ce monde ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche.

-Je n'ai rien accepté !, se défendit-elle en gigotant dans tous les sens.

Il la plaqua sur le lit en passant au-dessus d'elle.

-Voudrais tu arrêter de me faire autant chier ?, s'énerva-t-il en enfonçant ses crocs.

Yui se débattit encore et encore. Elle lui donna plusieurs coups de genoux et essaya même de le mordre.

-Je ne te tuerai pas. Pas tant que je ne deviendrai pas Adam.

-Tu prends tes rêves pour réalité, gémit-elle en le repoussant de tout ses petits muscles.

Il la remordit et suça inlassablement son précieux sang. Yui finit par s'endormir.

-Papa ! Pousse moi s'il te plaît !, cria une petite fille blonde sur une balançoire.

-Fais attention Yui, tu pourrais te faire mal, répondit le père en approchant d'elle.

Enfin un rêve normal. Elle ne s'était donc pas trompée, leur mixture se trouvait bien dans le thé ou le vin. Elle allait devoir être plus vigilante. La seule chose dont elle pouvait être certaine était qu'il ne la mettrait pas dans un plat ou tout le monde se sert et pareil pour la cruche de table avec laquelle tout le monde buvait car ça semblait précieux. Elle devait donc faire attention au thé, au vin et à la cruche d'eau que Ruki lui apportait dans sa chambre tout les matins. Mais en même temps elle devait trouver un moyen pour pouvoir boire. Elle avait bien mit un verre à sa fenêtre caché quelque feuilles de lierres mais il ne pleuvait pas sans arrêt alors elle allait aussi discrètement que possible à la salle de bain boire au robinet. Elle devait également vider régulièrement au cours de la journée la cruche d'eau de sa chambre pour ne pas alerter l'attention de Ruki qui veillait au grain.

Une nuit pendant laquelle elle se levait pour pouvoir boire un peu elle entendit des petits cris venant de la chambre de Kou. Elle y alla sur la pointe des pieds, la plus prudente du monde. Peut-être était-ce encore un nouveau piège ?

Kou dormait dans son lit mais semblait être malmené par un cauchemar assez horrible. Il suppliait que l'on arrête et criait qu'il ne voulait pas.

-Probablement des souvenirs de son passé, pensa-t-elle.

Elle s'avança lentement vers lui, s'accroupit prêt du lit et posa avec hésitation sa main sur l'épaule du bel homme.

-C'est finit. Tu es dans ta chambre maintenant. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve. Tout va bien, tu peux être tranquille.

À force de paroles douces et de petites caresses maternelles le vampire se calma . Elle attendit deux minutes afin de s'assurer que ça n'allait pas lui reprendre puis se releva. Elle était en train de se retourner quand un bras la saisit à la taille et l'amena dans le lit. Par reflex, elle se mit en boule mais le prédateur ne râla pas. Il semblait toujours dormir profondément, tout contre elle. Elle soupira un peu puis passa sa main dans ses cheveux, elle avait l'impression d'avoir un enfant dans ses bras.

-Tu n'as plus rien à craindre maintenant Kou. Personne ne viendra te faire de mal ici.

-Reste, répondit-il en ouvrant subitement les yeux. Je ne te ferai rien. Toi non plus tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

-Comme si j'avais le choix, grognassa-t-elle .

C'était le soir. Les frères Mukami allaient bientôt partir à l'école en laissant un seul des frères pour la surveiller. Ruki entra soudainement dans la chambre. Immédiatement elle se recula vers la fenêtre. S'il s'approchait trop prêt elle pourrait toujours sauter même si elle était au troisième étage.

-Tu as dix minutes, lança-t-il sans faire plus attention à son comportement.

Il posa un uniforme scolaire sur le bureau et repartit aussitôt.

Sur le trajet elle pensait à cette opportunité : elle allait à l'école. Elle pourrait probablement y retrouver les Sakamaki. Elle pourrait alors s'enfuir avec eux !

Ruki devait sentir qu'elle réfléchissait à ce sujet car il se promit de ne pas la quitter des yeux. Lorsqu'ils la laissèrent, il lui envoya un regard prédateur auquel elle ne prêta aucune attention. Elle se hâta ensuite à travers les couloirs en regardant régulièrement derrière elle pour être sûre de ne pas être suivie.

-Je savais que l'on te reverrait, lança une personne adossée au mur.

-Reiji !,s'écria-t-elle toute heureuse en lançant quand même un regard derrière elle juste pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucuns de ses geôliers dans les parages. J'ai été enlevé par les Mukami, j'ai essayé de fuir plusieurs fois mais ils sont comme vous.

-Je ne te laisserai pas nous comparer à ces faux vampires, lança une voix derrière elle.

Il s'agissait de Kanato puis vint Laito.

-Tu nous a laissé pour t'amuser avec eux. Comme tu es cruelle Bitchi-chan, lança la dernière langue de vipère.

-M'amuser ?, s'estomaqua-t-elle. Quand ils sont venu dans votre jardin pour m'enlever j'ai crié tout ce que j'ai put, j'ai glissé une goutte de sang dans le col de la chemise de l'aîné et j'avais même prévenu Subaru que je me sentais suivie. Pendant tout ce temps vous n'avez absolument rien fait alors que je suis certaine que vous pouviez largement me retrouver. Dans ce cas j'en déduis que ce n'était pas dans vos objectifs.

Elle monta ses yeux vers ceux de Reiji qui jubilait de voir la cervelle de la jeune femme en fonctionnement. Ses pupilles immortelles s'illuminaient d'excitation.

-Reiji. Tu ne fais jamais rien sans but et je suis sûre que cette situation ne te plaît pas outre mesure, dans ce cas veux tu bien me dire ce que tu attends de moi. Parce que de l'autre côté il y en a qui tentent encore et toujours de me faire boire des trucs bizarres pour forcer l'éveil d'Eve.

-Voilà qui est inattendu, ricana le sadique au chapeau.

-Apprends-en un maximum sur eux, lui répondit enfin Reiji étonné de la détermination de la blonde.

-J'ai déjà apprit quelques trucs. Je sais par exemple qu'ils veulent devenir Adam mais pas pour leur propre compte mais pour une autre personne. Je suppose que c'est cette personne qui les a transformé en vampire.

-Tu me dira ça quand tu seras de retour, conclua le chef aux lunettes. Les cours vont bientôt commencer.

-Ne me laissez pas plus de trois jours avec eux. Faire attention à tous leurs pièges est éreintant, répondit-elle avec une pointe de méchanceté dans sa voix.

Alors tout ce qu'elle avait fait n'avait servit à rien ? Ils n'avaient jamais eu l'intention de la sauver. Elle avait déjà pensé à cette éventualité mais ne voulait pas croire qu'Ayato l'avait abandonné.

Kanato la traîna vers leur sale de classe.


	4. Je veux croire en toi, juste cette fois

_**Je veux croire en toi, juste cette fois.**_

-Ayato n'est pas là ?, remarqua-t-elle.

-Non. Il a séché.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Il te cherche partout, sourit l'enfant.

Les deux premières heures de cours se finirent et la première pause arriva. Yui se leva et fit signe à Kanato de la suivre. Elle n'avait aucune confiance en Reiji et Laito, elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle pouvait espérer mieux de Kanato mais elle devait au moins essayer. Le gamin la suivit à contre cœur. En temps normal il ne se serait pas bougé mais cette fois-ci il y avait sa soif qui lui serrait plus que jamais la gorge. Elle l'amena jusqu'à une salle de cours de cuisine. Elle se précipita sur les couteaux et prit un flacon. Elle s'entailla un poignet et laissa le sang remplir le récipient.

-Kanato, tu vas donner ce flacon à Ayato et tu vas lui raconter la discussion que l'on a eu avec Reiji et Laito et cela sans lui mentir ou omettre quelques détails.

-Et pourquoi ferais-je cela ?

-Tu as soif, n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux soudainement brillants de l'enfant firent sourire la jeune femme. Il était prévisible. Elle ferma la flacon et le lui donna. Elle le laissa ensuite l'allonger sur une table et la mordre.

-Vas-y vas-y, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Ce que tu prends ils ne pourront pas l'avoir.

Ce genre d'idées plaisaient bien à Kanato. Il s'imaginait déjà les quatre frères gémir la gorge sèche. Il laissa à Yui tout juste assez de sang pour vivre.

Elle se réveilla dans la chambre que les Mukami lui avaient attribué. Ruki était là et se jeta presque sur elle.

-Ça fait deux jours que tu dors. Qui a osé boire ton sang ?

-Je ne me souviens pas bien. Je ne sais plus, gémit-elle en portant la main à sa tête qui lui faisait horriblement mal.

Elle faillit boire le verre d'eau que l'on lui porta mais se rappela à temps de ce qui s'était passé. Elle reposa le verre après avoir porté juste l'eau contre ses lèvres. Ruki la laissa se reposer et elle s'essuya immédiatement la bouche. Elle se leva avec peine, vida son verre dans une plante. Elle vit que le verre caché dans le lierre était plein alors elle le but. Ça lui faisait du bien. Elle resta quelque minutes à la fenêtre. Le grand air qui lui caressait le visage lui éclaircissait l'esprit.

Dans la baignoire elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle allait dire à Ruki lorsqu'il reviendrait lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé. L'entaille à son poignet s'était bien guérie. Oh mais la voilà sa solution ! Elle avait juste à dire qu'elle était tombée dans la salle de cuisine et que sa tête a heurté quelque chose puis qu'elle a perdu connaissance.

Sortie de la salle de bain elle se dirigea vers la salle à manger où allait bientôt être servit le repas. Cependant quelqu'un ou quelque chose l'attrapa par le bras et l'enferma dans une chambre si petite et si sombre qu'elle crut être dans un placard. Elle tenta à plusieurs reprises de défoncer la porte mais ses forces étant toujours assez faibles, elle ne réussit qu'à faire du bruit.

Plus tard Yuma vint lui amener à manger et à boire. Elle ne but pas mais mangea toute son assiette. Il l'allongea ensuite de force. Elle se débattit tout ce qu'elle put mais il réussit sans trop de peine à enfoncer ses crocs mal taillés dans son coup.

À son réveil Ruki la força à boire. Elle espérait qu'il n'y avait pas encore cette mixture qui lui faisait faire des rêves étranges. Ensuite il prit son sang. Cette cadence qui la rendait amorphe sur le lit dura une semaine. Puis finalement quelqu'un d'autre que les quatre frères ouvrit la porte.

-Yui !,s'écria-t-il.

-Ayato, sors moi d'ici. Je t'en supplie.

Il la prit dans ses bras et s'élança dans la nuit.

-Yui ! Hey ! Yui !

Ils s'étaient arrêté dans une forêt où il l'avait posé contre un arbre.

-Ayato, murmura-t-elle.

-Mais combien de sang t'ont-ils prit ?

-De l'eau. S'il te plaît. J'ai besoin d'eau.

En moins de temps qu'elle ne l'espérait, il la fit boire en passant l'eau de sa bouche à celle de la blonde.

-Depuis quand tu n'as pas but ?, s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Ils mettaient quelque chose dans l'eau alors je.. je.

-Tais toi. J'ai comprit. On va retourner chez nous. Ne gaspille pas tes forces.

Il la reprit dans ses bras et se remit à courir.

Au manoir les vampires étaient assez surpris de la retrouver dans cet état. Reiji ne rechigna pas pour une fois à sortir ses médicaments et à vraiment l'aider. Au réveil de l'humaine Ayato expira fortement de soulagement. Il n'avait pas quitté son chevet pendant trois jours. Il la fit manger et la fit boire encore et encore puis elle se rendormit.

-Comment va-t-elle ?, demanda Shu.

-Elle reprend des forces petit à petit, lui répondu le vampire protecteur. Elle s'est bien défendue même si elle n'aurait jamais dût écouter Reiji et rentrer il y a une semaine.

-Elle a changé depuis son arrivée ici.

Une journée plus tard eu lieu une petite réunion de famille avec Yui dans le salon.

-Premièrement ils sont devenus vampires, autrefois ils étaient humains, commença la blonde assise à côté du roux. Les frères Mukami n'ont aucun lien de sang, ils se sont rencontré via une personne et je pense que c'est cette personne qui les a rendu vampires et qui aujourd'hui leur demande de devenir Adam.

-C'est tout ce que tu as comme information, demanda sèchement Reiji.

-Si t'es pas content t'avais qu'à aller toi même, rouspéta-t-elle. Mais si tu veux je peux te décrire les quatre personnages.

-Vas-y, aquiesça Shu.

-Ruki est comme l'aîné. Il parraine tout le monde et tout le monde lui obéit. Il s'occupe de la cuisine de la maison, ce qui est assez surprenant quand on sait qu'il est un ancien aristocrate. Yuma, un affreux troll qui ne contrôle que mal sa force. Il s'occupe de son jardin pour pouvoir manger dans toutes les situations. Ça ne leur est pas vital mais comme il était humain il aime toujours ça. Il vivait dans les taudis. Sa vie humaine l'a tellement marqué qu'il considère encore les morceaux de sucres comme précieux. Kou, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il travaillait dans le monde de la scène mais j'ai put voir de grosses cicatrices dans son dos qui me feraient penser à des coups de fouet. De plus il fait des cauchemars la nuit. Azusa, le dernier. C'est un masochiste comme je n'en ai jamais vu. Pour lui la douleur est une expression d'affection qui lui démontre le fait qu'il est en vie. Donc il peut se montrer sadique s'il se met à vouloir vous faire plaisir mais je crois l'avoir un peu perturbé parce qu'après une petite discussion il ne semblait plus sûr de ses gestes.

Yui reprit sa respiration. Sa tête commençait à lui tourner à nouveau. Les vampires re étudiaient le flot d'information qu'ils venaient d'ingérer.

-Reiji, lança Yui en coupant le silence. Qui a intérêt à devenir Adam ?

-Tu n'as pas à..

-Si, le coupa-t-elle. Après le sale coup que tu, vous m'avez fait je pense que je peux savoir qui est, ou du moins qui pourrait-être cette personne qui souhaite tant avoir un Adam sous la main.

-Une personne qui ne peut pas devenir Adam elle même donc probablement un démon, lui répondit Shu.

-Des démons, des vampires, des rêves d'arbre dans des roues, Alice me revoilà, murmura-t-elle en s'endormant peu à peu.

-Des rêves d'arbre ?, reprit Reiji. Il était comment cet arbre ?

Il secoua les épaules de la jeune femme pour la réveiller.

-Hey, réveille toi !, s'énerva-t-il en la soulevant.

Elle rouvrit peu à peu les yeux et fût presque paniquée de se voir si près de l'intellectuel tortionnaire.

-Comment il était cet arbre ?, reprit-il.

-Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve à cause de leur mixture.

-Il était comment ?!, insista-t-il.

-Gros et tout gris. Il semblait presque mort mais quand je voulais m'en aller il me ligotait avec ses racines.

-Pas de feuilles ou de fleurs ou de fruits ?

-Non, on aurait dit qu'il était mort. Mais pourquoi ces questions débiles ? Et repose moi.

Ce dernier sembla quelque peu soulagé et la reposa devant Ayato qui la retint avant qu'elle ne tombe.

-C'est pour ça qu'elle est si faible alors, lança Shu en direction de son petit frère.

-Elle a luté contre l'éveil, confirma Reiji.

Ayato la ramena à sa chambre et voulu s'en aller quand la main de la jeune femme agrippa sa chemise.

-Ne les laisse plus jamais me reprendre. Je t'en supplie.

Il se coucha à côté d'elle et passa son bras sur ses épaules. Comme ça, dans ses bras elle pourrait peut être se sentir en sécurité.

-Tu es à moi, je ne vais pas te laisser filer une seconde fois.


	5. Un vampire

_**Un vampire**_

La vie sembla reprendre son cours dès le lendemain. Ayato se montrait toujours aussi froid en présence de ses frères mais redevenait plus doux lorsqu'ils étaient juste tout les deux. Quelque fois Yui se re demandait à qui il faisait la comédie. Si c'était à elle cela pouvait dire qu'il souhaitait devenir Adam mais si c'était à ses frère ce n'était que pour échapper à des moqueries envers son comportement tendre envers l'humaine. Cela la ramenait toujours à la même question : pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ? Pouvait-elle le laisser devenir Adam ? Que ferait-il du pouvoir auquel elle lui donnerait accès ? Resterait-il le vampire au cœur maladroit ou serait-il celui au cœur froid ?

-Quelque chose te tracasse ?

-Shu !, s'écria-t-elle en bondissant. Ne me fais pas peur comme ça !

-J'aurais bien frappé à la porte mais ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait de porte sur le toit, plaisanta-t-il.

-Tu es de bonne humeur, nota-t-elle.

-On nous avait envoyé une petite humaine fragile qui est devenue fort intéressante. Et puis elle s'est mise à passer plus de temps avec l'un d'entre nous et..

Yui n'écoutait plus. Alors comme ça ils étaient au courant qu'ils étaient souvent ensemble ? Alors pourquoi était-il si froid en leur présence ? Alors c'était à elle qu'il faisait la comédie ? Que penser ? Elle se sentait terriblement attirée par le roux et ne pouvait le nier mais si il ne faisait que jouer avec elle alors elle devait se tourner vers un autre Sakamaki pour détourner ses sentiments.

-Yui ? Tu m'écoute ?, l'interrogea-t-il.

-Non, désolée. Pourquoi n'avez vous jamais exprimé le souhait de devenir Adam ?

-Vas tu me croire si je te réponds ?

-Pas forcément, lui avoua-t-elle, et je vais forcément me poser des questions mais si tu me dis la vérité je pense que je le verrais.

Le blond soupira, alors elle n'était vraiment plus la petite crédule qui avait franchit les portes du manoir, hein ? Elle avait apprit à se méfier d'eux et à devenir plus forte, tant mieux.

-Tu te demande si tu peux te laisser tomber amoureuse de Ayato, n'est-ce pas ? J'imagine qu'il doit-être différent selon s'il est avec toi ou avec nous.

-Comment tu.. ?

-C'est mon frère, la coupa-t-il. J'ai passé quelques décennies avec lui alors je le connais à force. Tu sais Yui, ça n'a pas toujours était simple pour nous. On a apprit à se méfier de tout. On sait à quel point les vampires peuvent être des ordures, alors on se méfie des autres, de notre père, de notre oncle, de nos mères autrefois et encore plus de nos frères.

-Mais toi là dedans qu'est-ce que tu gagne à m'inciter à aller dans les bras de ton frère ?

-Moins de travail, lui répondit-il en plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Nous sommes entièrement satisfaits de notre condition telle qu'elle est. Notre père s'occupe des affaires et nous pouvons faire ce qu'il nous plaît. De temps en temps on nous amène des humains avec lesquels on peut jouer et nous pouvons aller où bon nous semble. Devenir Adam ne nous apporterait rien. Alors si tu t'éveille avec lui je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Un moment passa en silence. Elle leva la tête vers les étoiles comme si elle pourrait y voir la réponse. Après tout combien de devins antiques y avaient trouvé les leurs ?

-Je vais bientôt avoir besoin de sang, la coupa-t-il dans sa rêverie.

Elle lui jeta un regard froid du coin de l'œil, alors voilà la raison pour laquelle il était venu. Des vampires à tout jamais..

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça. J'ai pas dit de suite mais je vais en avoir besoin.

-C'est Ayato qui t'a demandé d'être plus gentils avec moi ou c'est encore un piège ?

-Il m'aurait d'avantage ordonné de ne plus t'approcher, ricana-t-il.

-Alors c'est un piège.

-Plutôt une paresse. Je pense que tu accepteras d'avantage de donner de ton sang si l'on est gentils avec toi et que l'on en a besoin, alors pas besoin de te chercher ou à se battre contre toi.

-Tu sais ça toi ?, pouffa-t-elle. C'est plutôt parce que quand vous êtes comme ça je sais que c'est le mieux que je puisse espérer. Un jour peut être que ça deviendra une chose normale mais en attendant j'ai dut mal à m'y faire.

-J'avais repéré ça quand je t'avais mordu la première fois.

-Quoi donc ?

-D'habitude les femmes ont tendance à aimer la morsure d'un vampire et tombent facilement amoureuses, expliqua-t-il. Tu es vraiment étrange pour nous.

-Ça doit être la magie vampirique qui ne m'atteint pas, sourit-elle.

Ils restèrent une petite dizaine de minutes à regarder le paysage devant eux sans prononcer un mot.

Yui repensait à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Et si Ayato ne montrait sa vraie personnalité qu'à elle ? Et si il était gentils qu'avec elle parce qu'il voulait montrer sa vraie personnalité qu'à elle ? Pourrait-elle le croire ? Non, sûrement pas. Un vampire romantique, ce n'est possible que dans un livre qu'un écrivain fou aurait pensé après trois bouteilles de vodka. Et puis elle parlait de Ayato, celui qui l'appelait Planche à pain et qui s'excitait devant sa mine effrayée. Mais elle parlait aussi de Ayato celui qui l'avait veillée quand elle n'allait pas bien, qui l'avait sauvé, qui l'avait écouté et qui l'avait protégé. Mais qui était-il au final ? La petite blonde soupira partagée entre son cœur et ses responsabilités.

Shu l'observait depuis un certain temps maintenant. Le nez dans les étoiles elle n'avait rien remarqué. Quand elle gonfla puis dégonfla sa poitrine il ne put retenir un petit rire.

\- ''Ai-je le droit de tomber amoureuse ?'', devina-t-il.

-Je ne suis qu'une adolescente. Je savais depuis le départ que c'était une chose qui allait se produire et que je ne pourrai empêcher mais...

-C'est pour cette raison que les vampires ne se soucient ni du bien ni du mal, lança-t-il. C'est fatiguant alors si on faisait ça tout au long de notre interminable vie, on deviendrait fous. Alors on ne fait que ce que l'on désire.

-Vous l'êtes déjà, je ne pense pas que ça aggraverait les..

Shu lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes et lui désigna une halée de rosier d'un coup de menton. Elle voyait bien une forme se déplacer mais elle bougeait si vite qu'elle ne pouvait pas la reconnaître.

-Qui est-ce ?, demanda-t-elle.

-Ayato, on dirait bien qu'il te cherche, lui répondit le vampire avec une lueur dans les yeux.

Le blond siffla et la demi seconde après Yui se retrouva dans les airs sans vraiment savoir comment. Elle cria un peu puis on la rattrapa. Elle s'agrippa au premier coup qu'elle trouva et y enfouit sa tête.

-Shu, je vais te tuer, grognassa-t-elle.

Ayato pouffa en resserrant son étreinte.

-Que faisais-tu sur le toit?

-Je t'ai inquiété ? Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle.

-T'as disparu tout d'un coup et ni Kanato, ni Reiji, ni Laito ne t'avais vu.

-Ce n'est pas si mal que Laito ne me vois pas, murmura-t-elle pour elle même.

Le roux entendit clairement sa petite remarque mais ne répondit rien. Il avait bien sûr envie de la serrer encore plus fort contre lui et de lui dire de toujours rester avec lui mais il ne pourrait pas toujours la garder contre lui comme il le faisait actuellement et Laito était un membre de la famille. Il allait falloir qu'elle vive avec ça en se défendant du mieux qu'elle pourrait, et probablement sans l'aide de qui que ce soit (il voyait mal Laito venir la harceler quand elle était dans ses bras).

Il laissa tomber une jambe après l'autre en la maintenant par les épaules. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi face à face à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Il avança sa main sur ses cheveux et lui caressa quelques mèches puis finit sur la joue. Il avait ce regard doux que Yui avait put voir quelques fois ces derniers temps. Soudainement il l'entoura de ses bras et la serra contre lui. Il enfouit sa tête dans le coup de la blonde qui se demandait si il allait profiter de la situation. Ne sentant pas de dents s'enfoncer dans sa peau elle se détendit et l'enlaça à son tour. Elle sentait le souffle du vampire lui chatouiller la peau lui provoquant quelques frissons de plaisir. Il avait dût les sentir car elle le sentit sourire sur sa peau. Il frôla doucement son coup de la pointe de son nez puis longea sa mâchoire. Elle ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux mais un doigt qui caressait ses lèvres les lui fit rouvrir.

-Viens, ça va bientôt être l'heure du dîner, chuchota-t-il en emmêlant ses doigts aux siens.

Le repas se déroula comme à l'habitude. L'ambiance était plutôt bonne pour une fois. Ils allèrent ensuite au lycée. Yui craignait un peu d'y retrouver les Mukami mais ils ne s'approchèrent pas et Ayato restait avec elle. S'il ne faisait que sentir leur mauvaise odeur il s'empressait de passer un bras autour de sa taille fine.

Dans le lit de la jeune femme ils s'étaient bien serré l'un contre l'autre. Subaru jeta un œil par la serrure de la porte. Il avait toujours secrètement désiré une petite sœur, Yui était une occasion pour lui d'en avoir une même. Il étaitsecrètement content comme le serait un enfant de la voir avec son frère. Il faisait attention à elle et elle semblait heureuse. Peut être était-elle la personne qui leur permettra enfin d'être eux-même sans devoir rentrer dans une mascarade morbide. Après tout Ayato qui avait depuis toujours rêvé secrètement d'une histoire romantique, n'en vivait-il pas une ?

Le lendemain une main qui caressait ses cheveux vint réveiller la jeune femme. Ses yeux à peine ouverts se retrouvèrent face à un grand sourire.

-Va prendre une douche et mets ça, lui dit Ayato en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

Il sortit de la pièce presque aussitôt. Elle s'assit dans son lit et regarda ce qu'il avait amené. C'était un grand peignoir et un bikini bleu nuit simple. Que préparait-il ? Il avait un gentil sourire excité, ça ne devrait annoncer que de ''bonnes'' nouvelles.

Elle prit sa douche et enfila le maillot. Dans le couloir une main vint happer la sienne et la tirer jusqu'à la piscine du sous-sol. Elle se rappela du jour où il l'y avait jeté pour la mordre sous l'eau. Les yeux de l'ancien prédateur la rassurèrent, ils n'avaient plus du tout la même froideur que ce jour là.

-Mais je ne sais pas nager!, s'écria-t-elle.

-Agrippe toi à moi.

Il plongea en premier puis elle alla le rejoindre en descendant prudemment l'échelle. Il l'attrapa et la tira à lui. La blonde s'empressa de s'accrocher à son coup et se força à lui sourire.

-Nerveuse Yui ?

-Je te rappelle que je ne sais que couler..

La réalité était un peu différente. Elle espérait qu'il ne l'ait pas comprit... même si elle savait qu'il fallait mieux ne pas y croire. Les bras d'Ayato qui les maintenaient à la surface ne la touchaient pas cependant le corps de la jeune femme ne pouvait s'éloigner du corps du roux. Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Elle se concentrait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas devenir tomate.

-Si tu as peur de couler serre moi d'avantage, lui dit-il en tirant les jambes blanches de Yui autour de sa taille.

Cette fois-ci c'était trop, la concentration de la blonde s'était dissipée et ses joues se teintaient rapidement. Ayato raprocha un peu son visage. Les pupilles de Yui étaient toutes dilatées d'angoisse. Qu'avait-il prévu de faire ?

Un petit rire la ramena à l'instant présent. Elle grinça un peu des dents et le repoussa en espérant arriver à attraper le bord du bassin.

-Ne te fiche pas de moi, grogna-t-elle.

Des bras surgirent autour d'elle et la serrèrent contre un torse. Une caresse du bout du nez sur l'épaule la fit fermer les yeux. Il remonta ainsi le coup et la mâchoire puis s'arrêta sur la joue où il déposa un bisou tendre. Ainsi tenue, elle n'essaya même pas de résister à la tentation de basculer sa tête en arrière contre lui. Ayato se déchaina en une série de baisers chastes dans toute la courbure de son coup.

-C'est dangeureux de laisser autant de sang à la portée de cros de vampire, souffla-t-il contre sa peau.

Elle releva lentement sa tête et se retourna vers lui.

-Ayato, tu ne feras rien sans me le demander avant. J'en suis sûre.

-Je suis un vampire avant tout.

-Non, tu es toi, lui répondit-elle en montant la main à sa joue. Je pense que dans certaines conditions vous pouvez perdre le contrôle mais à ce moment là ça ne dépendra pas que de ça.

-Si on perd le contrôle tu meurs, lachat-il amèrement.

-Je préfère mourir de tes crocs plutôt que d'une autre créature ou d'un humain mal attentionné dans une rue sombre.

-Pauvre folle, pouffa-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

Sortis de l'eau, ils s'enroulaient dans de grandes serviettes. Ils parlaient de tout et de n'importe quoi. Ça faisait longtemps que Yui n'avait pas rit, ça faisait du bien.

Juste avant de quitter la pièce, Ayato se retourna vers elle. Il lui attrapa le menton et le leva vers ses yeux.

-Je ne te laisserai pas mourir, tu es à moi.

-Je ne suis à personne, lui sourit-elle en décrochant son visage.

Elle le devança de quelques pas puis s'arrêta.

-Ça ne veut pas dire que je veux que tu disparaisse de ma vie.

Et ainsi les jours passèrent, routine. Les choses avaient changé, elle avait changé. Alors qu'elle s'était retrouvée soudainement dans une situation qu'elle ne connaissait pas, loin des murs gris du couvent où elle avait grandit, elle avait put enfin être elle même. Que Dieu existe ou non n'avait plus aucune importance, elle n'avait plus besoin de se rattacher à ça pour se sentir un minimum en vie. Elle respirait enfin. LaYui que son cher papa avait mit tout son cœur à formater était morte. Elle avait éclaté entre les cros assérés des six frères. Celle qu'elle était aujourd'hui avait put se faire une place dans une famille centennaire, tenir tête à des vampires et même tomber amoureuse. Au contraire l'ancienne n'aurait pas tenu un mois.

Qu'adviendra-t-il d'elle ? Elle ne le savait pas et les Sakamaki eux mêmes ne devaient pas le savoir. Cependant cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance, se retrouver parachuter dans cette maison où tout était hors norme avait été la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivée dans sa vie.

Aujourd'hui elle se déplaçait dans ses couloirs sans avoir peur de quoi que ce soit. Même Laito qui l'avait tant effrayée par sa perversité pouvait venir la taquiner, elle lui répondrait avec un grand sourire malicieux. Elle n'avait plus peur de rien. Ils pouvaient la jeter du toit, elle ne crierait pas.

-C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? J'ai même pas put toucher un nuage ?, narguait-elle Shu en le défiant du regard.

Elle était peu à peu devenue une des leurs. Prenant tantôt la forme d'une figure maternelle, d'une amie ou encore d'un petite amie. Elle était celle qui ne les trahirait jamais.

-Au fait Yui tes rêves d'arbre ont commencé quand exactement, lui demanda Reiji.

-Tu as dit ?, lui demanda-t-elle en retenant la dernière ligne qu'elle avait put lire du livre.

-Quand as tu eut le premier rêve d'arbre ?

-Euh...

-Était-ce avant d'être amené par les Mukami ou après ?, insista-t-il.

-Laisse moi réfléchir un instant.

Elle fouilla dans sa mémoire. Dehors, près du petit lac, Ayato discutait avec Shu. Ils étaient assis dans l'herbe l'un à côté de l'autre. Probablement en train de se rappeler des souvenirs du passé. Comme la première fois que Ayato lui avait demandé gentiment du sang. Il avait été le premier à lui accorder un peu de respect et de considération. Ça avait été la première fois où sa morsure ne lui avait presque pas fait mal. À son réveil elle se rappelait d'avoir été presque désolée qu'il ne soit pas resté près d'elle comme il le faisait maintenant à chaque fois. D'ailleurs pendant sa perte de conscience elle avait fait un drôle de rêve.. OH !

-Je crois qe je me souviens. C'était juste avant que les Mukami fasse exploser la voiture. Ensuite ça n'avait pas réapparu jusqu'à ce qu'ils m'emmènent.

-Tu n'as pas de datation plus précise ? Comme un événement ?, insista le vampire à lunettes.

-Probablement, c'était après qu'Ayato vienne me prendre du sang. C'était le premier de vous qui à arrêté de m'en voler, dit-elle à la va-vite en recommençant à se reconcentrer sur son livre

-Es tu sûre ?, lui demanda Reiji en lui tirant le menton vers lui.

Il avait ce grand sourire carnassier qui ne présageait rien de bon. Yui se dégagea d'une légère tappe du dos de la main.

-Pourquoi est-ce si important ?, le questionna-t-elle méfiante.

-Il est tant que tu sois présentée dans les formes à notre père.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout d'un coup Reiji ? J'avais cru comprendre que moins vous le voyez mieux vous vous portez.

-Certes, mais on ne peut pas y échapper pour des fiançailles.

-HÉ ?

Yui ne prêtait peut être pas tant d'attention au futur car elle était satisfaite du présent, cependant lui s'interressait bien à elle. Une vie remplie de surprises bonnes comme douloureuses l'attendaient dans une longue, très longue vie. Mais tout irait bien, elle ne serait pas seule.

-On pourrait peut-être me demander mon avis quand même non ?

-Tu veux finir vieille fille ?

-Reiji ! En plus ce genre de remarques ne sont vraiment plus d'époques !

-Bon, on a du travail qui nous attend. Tu préfères une robe à l'ancienne ou..

-MAIS TU M'ÉCOUTE QUAND JE PARLE ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'i hurler comme ça ?, pesta Laito en rentrant.

-Laito, tu tombes bien. Penses-tu que pour un mariage des roses blanches soient mieux que des rouges ?

Laito eut un petit regard taquin. C'était donc ça tout ce remue ménage ? Une opportunité pareille de taquinage ne pouvait bien sûr pas se perdre.

-Des rouges. Et pour le voyage de noce pourquoi pas l'Amérique du Sud ?

Ayant complètement perdu le contrôle de la situation, elle préféra serrer ses genoux contre sa poitrine sur le bord de la fenêtre. Elle fermait les yeux et essayait de juste penser à rien.

Le brouha qui l'entourait se dissipa peu à peu mais elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

On déposa un baiser sur sa tête et elle la releva, comme la Belle aux bois dormant. Ayato s'assit à côté d'elle et la serra contre lui.

-Épouse moi.

Yui se recula un peu. Il avait un air sérieux et sincère. Si Reiji arrangeait leur mariage elle n'en voulait pas, mais si c'était lui qui le lui demandait c'était différent.

Elle serra fort son con coup contre elle.

-Hmm, fit-elle en bougeant sa tête de haut en bas deux ou trois fois. Tu es à moi après tout.

-Je t'aime, crut-elle entendre.


End file.
